Something I'm Not
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: “You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough, you were never conceived in love, and you sure as hell will not rise above.” Sesshoumaru said, taking a few swings at his brother. One-shot.


Inu Kaiba: Hehe, whoops, how long has it been now? I promise to struggle on and on to write this as a Christmas present dammit! Spoilers for the third movie perhaps… After all scenes from the third movie have inspired this fic…

Thank You and Inspiration: Lies the song itself, and my favorite lines of the song. Meh, my hard working friend RoxyFoxy, Kandra, Her not being on has forced me to do something and of course the AMV I found which Kandra downloaded and was my inspiration. (Thanks so much Kandra)

AMV Created by: Rinjichan To Lies, by Evanescence, Video found at , title there, His Demon Within.

* * *

Something I'm Not

* * *

_Bound at every limb… It sounds like the sacred tree. But I wasn't bound by every limb; I just feel asleep and couldn't move. Damn her, damn everyone._

_They all lied to me._

_Why I trust everyone I'll never know… I wish I wasn't so trusting sometimes…_

"Hello InuYasha…"

"Wh... who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare…"

"Shit."

"Do you like being lied to InuYasha?"

"No."

"Do you want to be lied to again, by all your silly friends?"

"No… SHUT UP. KAGOME WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!"

"I thought so… You fight for them, and in the end they'll lie to you and leave you again."

"Look…" The evil demon pointed to her mirror. InuYasha watched as Kagome, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo walked out on him….

"No..."

"InuYasha… It's not us, it's you. We're going to live with Sesshoumaru."

"What….?"

And then the demon was gone. And Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Hello, little brother."

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru."

"Fuck me? I don't want you to."

"You sick fuck…"

Sesshoumaru whipped out his sword. "I've heard enough…" And he slammed it into InuYasha.

"Heh… Pretty fast, huh?"

InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and blow after blow was blocked, each foreseeing the others moves.

InuYasha swung and was blocked; he swung again and was blocked. "Heh, You're good."

"Please… I'm not even trying."

"InuYasha…" he said as they each kept blocking the other's swings.

"You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough, you were never conceived in love, and you sure as hell will not rise above." Sesshoumaru said, taking a few swings at his brother knowing he would let his guard down.

Even InuYasha knew it was the truth. But his brother had never said that before. Something was wrong but he ignored it. He sank to his knees weeping in despair and not bothering to dodge the blow as his brother plunged the sword through his stomach.

InuYasha was sobbing now. The whole thing had been an illusion but he had never known.

"InuYasha, kill them. Kill them all."

"I will give you the power, if you wish."

"Come with me…"

"Look into the mirror and you will have the power…"

InuYasha looked up. And that was when the demon took hold of him, he didn't even struggle as the tears slowed to a stop.

His claws grew, his fangs grew and his eyes turned a sickly red and green, the amber colored beauties dissipating and were soon no more.

He was the evil demon, and he couldn't have been more proud to be so.

"Kill them, kill them all…"

He didn't say no. He said nothing. And he ran off.

"…"

"Miroku, look it's InuYasha!" Sango cried.

"InuYasha…? But isn't he de…" Miroku said solemnly.

"InuYasha's not?" Kagome said. _But I thought he died in the last…_

Kagome ran to InuYasha to hug him. "You're Ali…" And that's when his claws sliced through her tearing her in two.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried. "You… How could you InuYasha… I thought you loved her…"

He spoke in a deep demonic voice, "Love her? All of you went to live with my brother, because I'm not good enough."

"Wha...?"

InuYasha couldn't have cared less. With two swipes Miroku and Sango were dead.

For the last few seconds that Kagome lived, she wondered why InuYasha would do that.

She spoke her dying words before breathing her last breath, "I had tried to comfort you, I have lived and I died for you, you trusted me and I loved you, But you thought I had forsaken you…"

InuYasha realized somewhere deep inside, even in his demonic form, that something was missing. He still felt empty and burning, burning deep inside.

"I… Must…. Kill…"

It sounded like a demonic chant and he chanted it over and over. "Come near and I'll comfort you, You have lived and I'll kill you, Trust in me and I vow to you, You pain will be gone I do not forsaken you."

People came and went in his quest to kill that which would make the burning feeling disappear. He killed anyone who came within 100 feet of him. Dead bodies made a path behind him.

He found him. At last after killing thousands he found his brother.

Sesshoumaru one last glimpse. He was fast but InuYasha's will to kill would surpass even his last attempts. He tried. But he could only last for so long.

And that's when InuYasha plunged his claws, caked with blood, ripped through Sesshoumaru's body and took a firm grasp around his most precious, vital organ his heart.

InuYasha ripped it out of his body taking Sesshoumaru's life with it.

He ate it.

And Rin had watched the whole thing.

She ran over and began to beat on his legs.

"YOU BIG MEANIE, YOU HURT SESSHOUMARU!"

"Sesshoumaru's dead." He said in calm demonic voice before plunging his hand through her head and ripping her brain out.

Jakken was no more in all but a few seconds as well.

And that was when InuYasha awoke.

His claws shrunk, his fangs shrunk and his eyes turned back to their natural amber and white colour, instead of the sickly red and green demonic colour.

And that's when he knew.

"I killed all of them. I killed everyone who cared."

InuYasha killed himself, stabbed himself in the heart with his own claws still caked with innocent's blood.

Naraku won. He had the Shikon no Tama, the whole thing and with it he plunged the planet in darkness, just in time for Christmas.

And throughout it all Naraku lived, "Merry Christmas to one and all you fuckers. Hope you have a happy one in hell."

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas fic. If you're wondering I did sort of use movie 2 for ideas, even though It's the movie I haven't seen yet. XD Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed since my Christmas is destined to be a lousy one. 

**_Edit: Based on Lies by Evanescence._**


End file.
